1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to attachments for a frontend loader bucket, and specifically to rake attachments attachable to the bucket of a skidsteer vehicle and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Excavating and materials handling vehicles have evolved enormously from the steam shovel of the late nineteenth century. From giant diesel-powered earth movers used in mining operations to trenchers applied to laying irrigation line, there is a vehicle for almost every job no matter its size or nature. Among the most ubiquitous and versatile excavating vehicle is the so-called “skidsteer” vehicle. Its compact size and maneuverability make it indispensable on the jobsite. Further, a variety of attachments are available to accomplish myriad tasks.
Not surprisingly, a variety of attachments have been devised for skidsteer, and other excavating vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,397 to Nault is directed to a back hoe or tractor attachment for material handling apparatus. The attachment is used with a main frame and a swing frame pivotally mounted on said main frame for lateral and vertical swinging movement thereon. The attachment comprises a first member pivotally mounted on said swing frame; a rake is operatively mounted on said first member and a cable or chain is connected, on the one hand, to the free end of the first member and, on the other hand, to the swing frame, so that the first member is pivotally connected at one end to the swing frame and is suspended at the other end from the swing frame when the back hoe or tractor is in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,993 to Burton deals with skid-steer loader implement having a hydraulically actuated grapple component that includes an implement having first and second spaced apart pivot support structures and a hydraulically actuated grapple component pivotally secured to the second pivot support structure. A hydraulically actuated cylinder has one end of the cylinder pivotally secured to the first pivot support structure of the implement and is provided with a moveable piston integrally coupled to an output actuation rod that is pivotally secured at an end remote from the piston to the grapple component. The hydraulically actuated cylinder has supply/return ports adjacent the ends of the cylinder adapted to be alternately coupled to a high pressure hydraulic fluid supply or low pressure hydraulic fluid return. The hydraulically actuated cylinder has valve structure to hydraulically cushion movement of the piston and associated actuation rod as the piston moves past a supply/return port prior to being physically stopped at the ends of the cylinder. The actuation rod is provided with a protective shield to protect the actuation rod surface from hostile environmental intrusions by objects in the vicinity of the actuation rod during actuation. The grapple component includes a pivot shaft portion that is at least as wide as, or wider than, a grapple tooth end of the grapple component. The second pivot support structure is comprised of a pair of bearing support elements spaced apart such that a grapple pivot shaft portion cooperates therewith to create a physical barrier to any material thing that may be gripped between the grapple component and implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,828 to Paulson shows a landscape rake including a rotatably operable rake mechanism for performing a raking function, a bucket for receiving material raked by the rake mechanism, and a fluid actuator connected to the rake mechanism operable for moving the rake mechanism relative to the bucket. The fluid actuator has a first port adapted for connection to a source of pressurized fluid for receiving the pressurized fluid therefrom for moving the rake mechanism to a position proximal to the bucket and a second port adapted for connection via a fluid path to a fluid receiver for discharging fluid thereto. A fluid control system for the fluid actuator includes a second fluid path connecting the first port of the fluid actuator with the first named fluid path and a valve disposed in the second fluid path operable for allowing fluid flow therethrough from the first port to the first named fluid path while preventing fluid flow from the first named fluid path to the first port to allow the rake mechanism to float when in the position proximal to the bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,063 to Work concerns a brush clearing apparatus for a bulldozer blade. A rake is pivotally mounted on the blade for movement about an axis along the upper edge of the blade between an operational position in which the rake engages the bulldozing face of the blade and a retracted position above the blade. A clamp is pivotally mounted on the blade for movement about the axis between a lowered position engaging the rake oppositely of the blade when the rake is in the operational position. Teeth individual to the rake and to the clamp extend in intermeshing relation adjacent to the lower edge of the blade when the clamp is in the lowered position. A hydraulic ram mounted on the blade for moving the rake between its positions. The apparatus includes an element for connecting the rake and the clamp so that raising the clamp to its upper position carries the rake into its retracted position and the blade is usable as if the apparatus were not mounted.
Unfortunately, none of the above approaches provides a mechanism to selectively place and retain material in a bucket of a skid steer vehicle. For most applications, the only technique for getting material, especially relatively small, residual quantities of material, into the bucket is to drive the vehicle, so that the bucket pushes the material against a wall or other stationary object, thus sliding the material over the leading edge of the bucket. This practice is not only inefficient and ineffective, but also risks damage to the bucket and to the object against which it is driven. Additionally, it would be a valuable addition to the art to have a mechanism that easily attaches to the bucket, so that the bucket does not need to be removed to employ a rake attachment. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide for selectable canting of the rake attachment with the mechanism's principle hydraulic ram.
It can be seen from the foregoing that the need exists for simple, inexpensive rake assembly that overcomes the difficulties of known systems.